Merlin the clumsy
by GLiSt
Summary: Just a random oneshot of a few random scenes I thought of when I was bored, mostly centered on Merlin running into people, or falling over. I'M AGAINST MERLINXARTHUR!


**_I don't own Merlin, or any of the characters or actors, or the game of Limbo._**

**THE SEWING INCIDENT**

Morgana was sitting with Gwen, helping her to get through the **HUGE** pile of sewing/repairing that she'd been left.

"I am so glad you came to help, my fingers are going to be permanently pricked after this!" Morgana just smiled at her.

"I didn't have anything else to do, and I don't mind sewing anyway." Gwen smiled as she repaired a rent in a pink silk dress for formal occasions.

"_I_ heard that Lillith is planning to ask Sir Wintercrest to the formal ball this Saturday.." Gwen giggled, just as Morgana finished the last piece of sewing.

"Unless she asks Merlin first!" Morgana dropped the sewing.

"Merlin?" she asked, completely shocked, just as the young man himself burst into the room, tripping over a bucket and landing on the floor in front of Morgana. He smiled up bashfully.

"I was running, and I brushed past a nail…" he held up the edge of his tunic hopefully, showing her a large rip. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Just when I thought all the sewing was done…" she mock-grumbled at Merlin. He glanced up, his wide eyes looking completely hopeful. Sighing, Morgana picked up her needle, and mended it. Then Merlin headed back to the castle.

"You know he'll rip it again on the same nail on the way back!" Gwen laughed.

**THE HEELS INCIDENT**

Gwen was staggering down the corridor, trying to keep upright. Merlin sprinted down the corridor at 100 miles an hour, on his way to whatever job he had next. Of course, the result was that both of them ended up on the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to….Sorry!" Merlin sprang up, apologising at 100 miles an hour as well. He hopped about agitatedly, waiting for her reply.

"It's me, Merlin, stop apologising." Gwen said in amusement. She attempted to get up. There was a loud crack, and her face went completely white.

"Then again, maybe an apology would be good. Not from you!" she added quickly, as Merlin was already apologising profusely, "from Morgana. She pretty much forced me to wear high-heels for the day. If I hadn't been wearing them, it wouldn't have happened. If Arthur didn't make you do so much laundry, it wouldn't have happened!" Merlin chuckled at that, then worriedly helped her up from the floor.

That's how Morgana found them, with Merlin trying to support her weight, with her arm over his shoulders. Gwen spotted her and called out

"Morgana, could you undo these? It's impossible to hop in high-heels." Morgana rushed over and helped her to take the high heels off.

"What happened to you?" she gasped at her maid, leaning on Merlin like he was a life support. How had she hurt herself that much? Morgana wondered.

"Extra laundry duty = Merlin running at 100 miles an hour down a corridor. Merlin running at 100 miles an hour down a corridor + me in high-heels = me with a broken ankle." Merlin looked at the floor, looking miserable. Morgana just looked amused.

"You do have a habit of ploughing into people in corridors, don't you Merlin?" Merlin blushed furiously and Gwen laughed.

"I honestly don't mind, Merlin, just help me to Gaius so I can heal, all right?" Merlin looked intensely relieved, and started towing her off down the corridor.

"At a pace I can keep up with, please!" laughed Gwen, trying not to fall over.

**THE LIMBO INCIDENT**

Arthur set up the pole on posts and turned to grin at everyone. i.e. Merlin, Gwen and Morgana

"Limbo! It's this game I learned while I was away, you have to lean over backwards, and walk under the pole. It gets lower each time, and whoever can stay in longest wins!" Arthur demonstrated, and walked under the pole. Merlin made to get up from the floor, but Arthur grabbed his arm.

"You're not playing!" Merlin pulled a little-boy face, and his big blue eyes were misted over in confusion.

"Why not?" Arthur heaved a sigh.

"Merlin, you run like a foal that has just learned to run. You are very long and lanky, and extremely uncoordinated. You have little to no balance on the ground, standing upright. You will not get on well with this game." Merlin stuck his tongue out at him.

"I'm playing anyway!"

"You'll fall over."

Merlin sniffed and walked over to the pole. Miraculously, he managed to make it backwards under the pole. Then he tried to straighten out, and tripped over his legs and collapsed on a heap on the ground. Morgana stifled a laugh. His legs were sticking out in front of him, and his dark hair was sticking up all over his head. Gwen gave him a hand.

"I told you that you had precious little balance." Arthur grinned wickedly at the Merlin-heap on the floor. He looked up with a pitiful expression.

"Sorry." Merlin apologised in a tiny voice.

"Don't apologise to me, it's you that fell over!" Arthur gave an amused smile, then limboed perfectly under the pole. "Just stay away from that thing." Merlin sniffed again

"I will." So everyone carried on playing, until there was a winner. Of course, it was Arthur.


End file.
